Neko State University
by Deadblackkat
Summary: Most of the Bleach characters are either working in a university, or attending, but what's unique about this university? everyone's a neko. F!Ichigo, F!Byakuya, F!Zangetsu. HichixOC, UlquixOC, GrimmxF!Ichi. rated M for later chapters. Plz R&R. Thank you!
1. Information

College: Neko State University- Everyone here is a Neko. The classes are wacky, but give useful information when needed. It's a live-in school, and has few flaws in design.

Characters:

Rin (19, white hair, tall, thin, white cat ears and tail)

Ulquiorra (20, same as anime, but with black ears and tail with streaks of green)

Ichigo (19, Female, same height as anime, longer orange hair with spiky bangs, twin of Hichigo, orange ears and tail, much like a tortoiseshell cat)

Hichigo (19, Same as anime, white ears and tail, brother of Ichigo, still perverted and sly)

Grimmjow (21, same as anime, but with teal ears and tail)

Renji (20, red ears and tail)

Byakuya (31, Female, Teacher in Detention, black ears and tail)

Tousen (37, still blind, brown ears and tail, teacher in library, people must pass his inspection for dress code)

Gin (32, English teacher, grayish-silver ears and tail, has a thing for Rin and Matsumoto)

Aizen (34, brownish-black ears and tail, Principal of Neko State University)

Starrk (29, Math teacher, brownish-black ears and tail with white splotches)

Soi Fon (38, black ears and tail, girl's P.E. Teacher)

Kenpachi (45, spiky blackish-blue ears and tail, boy's P.E. Teacher)

Mayuri (43, Rainbow ears [can't tell what color they are, they change daily] and tail, Science Teacher)

Yami (49, Skinned ears and tail, Janitor)

Zommari (49, pinkish ears and tail, Janitor)

Ukitake (33, Silver ears and tail, health teacher)

Shunsui (33, blackish-brown ears and tail with a few silver-ish strands, Drug, Alcohol, and Sex safety teacher, flirts with every girl, especially Rin and Nanao)

Toushirou (18, as tall as in the anime, brother to Rin, white ears and tail, only truly trusts Rin)

Komamura (10, Tousen's seeing-eye dog, brownish-red)

Unohana (30, black ears and tail with silver bands near the end and tips, Nurse)

Szayel (22, Pink ears and tail, gay student always after Grimmjow and Hichigo)

Keigo (19, brown ears and tail, class pervert, always after Ichigo and Rin)

Chizuru (19, red ears and tail, class pervert, always after Ichigo and Rin)

Mizuro (19, blackish-gray ears and tail, best friend to Keigo)

Tatsuki (19, grayish-black ears and tail, best friends with Ichigo and Rin)

Rukia (20, blackish-purple ears and tail, dating Renji, friends with Ichigo and Shirayuki)

Zangetsu (22, Female, brown ears and tail with spots of black, currently dating Aizen)

Shirayuki (21, silver ears and tail, currently dating Kaien)

Nnoitra (24, blackish-blue ears and tail, dating Nel)

Nel (22, green ears and tail, dating Nnoitra)

Halibel (20, blonde ears and tail)

Kaien (36, Black ears and tail, Vice-Principal)

Uryuu (20, midnight-blue ears and tail, dating Orihime)

Matsumoto (30?, orange ears and tail, Cooking teacher, has a thing for Gin and Toushirou)

Orihime (27, orange ears and tail, Cooking teacher along-side Matsumoto, dating Uryuu)

Nemu (18, same ears and tail as Mayuri, Daughter of Mayuri)

Nanao (32, blackish-red ears and tail, reading teacher)

Urahara (36, golden-yellow ears and tail, Teacher in Study Hall, dating Yoruichi)

Yoruichi (35, purplish-blue ears and tail, Teacher in Study Hall, dating Urahara)

Scents (of main characters):

Rin: Chocolate

Ichigo: Strawberries

Hichigo: Cream

Grimmjow: Blueberries

Zangetsu: Coffee

Aizen: Green Tea

Ulquiorra: Milk

Byakuya: Caramel

Toushirou: Cookies

Renji: Twizzlers

Rukia: Licorice

Gin: Vanilla Ice-cream

Ukitake: Honey

Unohana: Chamomile

Shunsui: Roses

Nanao: Lilies

Roommates:

Ichigo+Hichigo

Toushirou+Rin

Uryuu+Keigo

Ulquiorra+Grimmjow

Shirayuki+Zangetsu

Renji+Mizuro

Rukia+Chizuru

Tatsuki+Nemu

Nel+Halibel

Nnoitra+Szayel

Teachers have their own rooms.

Location of rooms:

HichiIchi's room is next to ToushiRin's room, which is next to GrimmUlqui's, which is next to NnoiSza's, which is next to UryuuKeigo's, which is next to TatsuNemu's, which is next to ZanShira's, which is next to RenMizu's, which is next to RukiChizu's, which is next to HaliNel's. That's the student's side (not pairings, just their room names are a mix of it's occupants).

The teachers (in order) are: Aizen, Gin, Kaien, Tousen, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Starrk, Byakuya, Shunsui, Nanao, Matsumoto, Orihime, Zommari, and Yami.

School flaws:

1: There is an extra classroom that locks from the inside, but is never locked. This room has been dubbed 'the make-out room'.

2: there is a door connecting HichiIchi's room with ToushiRin's room.

3: there's an extra bedroom... never used, under the suspicion that it's haunted.

* * *

A.N. Alright... so.... if you want an OC in here, tell me who you want to be paired with, then i'll try to squeeze you in. it's a great thing, OC's... so useful in stories... I'll try to have as little OOC as necessary.


	2. Chapter One: New Arrivals

Yay! chapter one! the two siblings finally arrive! but what myssterious power do they have? and do other students have the same power?

Satachi Schiffer: yay! ty for the review... but... can you pick someone else besides Ulquiorra? he's mine... and so is Hichigo... i can have you have a crush on him, but ultimately he falls in love with Rin (oops... spoiler... well... not exactly). I'll get your character in with the next chapter. you'll be in Rin's English class with Gin! oh the irony...

Please Read and Review! (the button's starving :'( )

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter One: New Arrivals**_

"Alright, here is your room. Please make yourself at home." A man, about thirty-four, with blackish-brown ears and tail led two new students to their room. "I'm principal Aizen, and I hope to see you two do well in NSU."

"We will." A girl with long, snow-white hair wrapped her arm around her much shorter brother. Aizen walked away after giving a small nod.

"Rin, stop treating me like a kid, I'm eighteen now..." Toushirou grabbed his sister's arm and moved it off of him. His ears twitching in annoyance.

"Aww... but Shiro...." Rin pouted, her ears and tail drooping.

"Stop calling me that..." Toushirou set his stuff down on one of the beds and turned to take a shower.

"Yeah you do that..." Rin said, seeing Toushirou walk off towards the bathroom. She looked around the room. Two beds, two desks, two dressers, all surprisingly white. "Boring..." she said as she spotted the door. "That wasn't on the map..." she walked towards it and opened it. Two people stared at her. "Umm... hi?"

"Ichi~ we got a cutie next door!" An albino said, his smirk growing wide.

"Hichigo, you really need to control yourself..." a girl turned around to face the new person. "I'm Ichigo, and this is my twin, Hichigo."

"Ichigo? As in the berry?" Rin asked."

"Unfortunately..." she sighed, her orange locks covering her shoulders. Her ears went down and then perked right back up. "So... how do you like NSU so far?"

"Better than my last school..." Rin said then turned to Hichigo. "And your name... it means 'blood of five suns', doesn't it?"

"Wow, first one to get it right..."

"Well, 'Hi' means sun, 'Chi' means blood, and 'Go' means five... it's common knowledge..."

"Wow! Beautiful and smart!" Hichigo chimed, but was immediately hit by Ichigo.

"Stop flirting with her! I'm sorry... my twin's a pervert..." Ichigo shook her head.

"It's alright. I've dealt with people like him before..." Rin smiled then went back towards the door. "Hope to come back soon!"

"You're always welcome~" Hichigo said, and was smacked again by Ichigo.

"When will you learn, Hichi?" Ichigo sighed then turned back around to reorganize her desk. Rin shut the door, just as Toushirou came out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"What?" he said when he noticed Rin's devious grin.

"Nuthin..." Rin smirked.

"Tell me..."

"Fine... I met our neighbors on this side." she said, pointing behind her. "One's a perv, the other's really nice."

"You did keep up the act, right?"

"Yep, innocent and sweet to a degree."

"Good. It was that, plus our 'unusual' abilities that got us kicked out from out last school..." Toushirou winced at the memory.

"Aww... but freezing them was so much fun..." Rin pouted yet again. Just as Toushirou was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. Rin skipped over and opened it. There stood two boys, one with black hair and ears, and another with blue hair and ears.

"I'm warning you... don't lay a hand on my... wait... you're a girl..." The blue-haired guy said.

"So?" Rin said.

"Oh... well, never-mind then... I'm Grimmjow. And to my side is..."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." the other guy said. Rin shifted from foot to foot. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I'm just ADHD..." Rin smiled. "I forgot to take my medication..."

"You need more than medication to make you normal, Rin..." Toushirou called from the bathroom.

"No I don't! I'm perfectly fine without the medication!"

"Sure..." Toushirou walked out from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Well, anyway... you two introduced yourselves, and we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Hitsugaya Rin, and this is my brother Toushirou."

"Stay away from my berry..." Grimmjow warned Toushirou with a glare. "Ichigo is mine..."

"I have no clue who you are talking about, but I doubt I'll be with her..." Toushirou crossed his arms.

"Good..." Grimmjow turned away. "By the way... you smell nice..." Grimmjow looked at Rin and smirked. "Like chocolate..." Grimmjow left, but Ulquiorra stayed a bit longer to help the two siblings unpack.

"I can do my own things, thank you!" Toushirou pulled his suitcase away from Ulquiorra and unpacked it himself. Ulquiorra shrugged and turned towards Rin.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Sure... umm... that suitcase there should be my computer and other office things... can you put them on the desk there?" Rin said, pointing first to a blue suitcase, then the desk to the left.

"Sure." Ulquiorra took the suitcase and opened it and took the things out and organized them on the desk. Rin continued to get her clothes into her dresser and then sighed when she finished. She looked at Ulquiorra and smiled.

"Can you two stop being all lovey?" Hitsugaya flopped on the bed.

"Can you stop acting all mature when you're not?" Rin replied.

"Finished... I'll be taking my leave now..." Ulquiorra said and started to walk out.

"Aww... oh well, hope to see you again!" Rin said.

"Yeah..." Ulquiorra put up his hand and left.

"He was nice..." Rin smiled.

"He was annoying..." Hitsugaya shut his eyes when a pillow flew at him, then it froze.

"Stop being all mature and have some fun! And stop freezing my stuff!" Rin yelled.

"Then stop throwing it at me!" Hitsugaya took the frozen pillow and threw it at her as it spontaneously blew up.

"Oops... hehe... reflex?" Rin smiled guiltily.

"Sure it was... we need to get your powers under control before you kill someone..."

"Get some sleep, we have our first classes tomorrow..." Rin flopped on her bed and soon fell asleep. Hitsugaya sighed and soon followed behind her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: First day Mayhem

**WAAH! Sorry for such a late update! i actually had this done, then sorta deterred from bleach and got into D Grayman. xD i'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

**Here we have some of the teachers come into play! my sister wanted the teacher's roles to be ironic, so... yeah!**

**Without further Ado, Chapter 2! (lol, rhyme in perfect time)  
**

* * *

***Day one***

"Wake up! Toushirou! WAKE UP!" Rin tried to wake up her brother. When he didn't wake up, she smirked and blew into his ear, letting out a little flame, then a jolt of ice. Toushirou jolted awake with a yelp. "Good you're awake. It's almost time for class."

"Tch... I don't have classes until eleven..."

"Dummy... it's nearly ten-thirty."

"WHAT?"

"We have the same classes... first is English with Prof. Ichimaru Gin."

"We gotta get ready fast!" Toushirou bolted out of bed and nearly tripped. "And keep your temperature control under control..."

"Tch... you're just jealous because you can only make it colder..."

"No I'm not! You tend to make it hotter when you're angry, and colder when you're sad... just keep your emotions in check..." Toushirou changed his shirt into a black polo, and his pants into a different pair of jeans. He pulled on his white sneakers and looked at Rin. She went to her dresser and pulled out a half-top with one sleeve, ended mid-stomach, and was a deep blue. "Can you wear a different top? That's too revealing..."

"So? It fits, it's a top, and I'm wearing it." Rin stated blatantly. She changed tops and searched for a pair of pants, settling for a black mini-skirt that barely covered her. She strapped on her black wrap-ons (much like ballet shoes) and looked at her brother.

"You look like a prostitute..."

"Fine... I'll change the skirt..."

"Thank you..." Rin changed into a pair of skinny jeans (hip huggers). She walked out with her brother towards the classroom.

"Welcome back everyone! As y'all know, I'm Professor Ichimaru, but i'd prefer if ya call me Gin. Today we are gonna play a game." Gin smiled immensely and never opened his eyes. "Everyone, get yer asses off of da chairs and stand on top of yer desks."

"What the hell? What sort of class is this?" Toushirou yelled out.

"Ehh? Oh ya the 'new' kid. Alrigh' ya will go first fer ya smart-mouth." Gin continued smiling. Rin just laughed.

"Shiro got scolded." Rin managed to say after a little bit.

"Ah! Yer Rin. I heard that ya got kicked outta yer last school 'cuz of sumthin... wonder wha' it was..." Gin smirked.

"Mr. Gin?"

"Ya, Mrs. Satachi?"

"Does Toushirou have a study-buddy for your class yet?"

"Why no, he doesn't! Ya can be his. Then Rin needs one... Ulquiorra! You be with Rin!"

"Hai." Ulquiorra got up and walked past Satachi, her silvery-purple ears folding down against her head and a fierce blush coating her face. He then proceeded to take the open desk next to Rin.

"Looks like I do get to see you again!" Rin said excitedly.

"Yeah." Ulquiorra looked ahead. Satachi snapped out of her blush and moved next to Toushirou.

"Looks like we are together!"

"Yeah... how wonderful..." Toushirou said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Alrigh' now, everyone on top of yer desks!"Gin watched as everyone stood on their desks. "Good! Now, say a sentence without using 'a', 'and' and 'the'. I'll go first. Happy penguins slide down ice. Toushirou, it's yer turn."

"Fine... teachers are retarded..." Toushirou said and sat down.

"Aww... tha' ain't nice at all... Rin, please go."

"Alright! Fire can burn everyone, but Ice is worse to die from."

"Good! Ulquiorra?"

"Trash is trash..." Ulquiorra said.

"Uhuh... Hichigo?"

"Pretty girls are like Rin."

"Someone has a crush... Ichigo?"

"Rin should keep her guard up..." Ichigo stated.

"Good! Playin' 'protector' again! Grimmjow?"

"Certain berries are sweeter than others, especially Ichigo's."

"Another crush! Hehe! This is fun! Satashi?"

"I like... I can't say it..."

"Good. Shirayuki?"

"Snow falls deeply..."

"Okay... Zangetsu?"

"Hi." after Zangetsu went, a few other people went.

"Good enough... And finally, Rukia?"

"Grimmjow is retarded."

"HEY!"

"Aww... not nice... oh well, let's continue! Everyone pull out yer books and read the title. They should be in ya desks." everyone reached into their desks and pulled out 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Are you serious? 'Romeo and Juliet'? What are we going to put on the play too?" Toushirou scoffed.

"Great Idea, Hitsugaya-Kun!"

"Oh jeez..." Toushirou buried his face in his hands.

"Anybody object to this? No? Good! We will put on the play!" Gin smiled even more. "Alrigh'... so... hmm... Rin will be Juliet... Ulquiorra will be Romeo, Satashi will be the nurse, Rukia will be Mrs. Montague, Renji will be Montague, Zangetsu will be Mrs. Capulet, Grimmjow will be Paris, Toushirou will be Mercutio, Hichigo will be the prince, I'll be Capulet, Uryuu will be Tybalt..." the list went on and everyone had a part, some people two. "Alrigh', let's do this! Whomever is the Chorus, will ya begin?"

"Hai." Someone cleared their throat and began. "Two households, both alike in dignity..." they continued and everyone did their part, even Gin. When class was over, everyone was excited for the play, everyone except Ulquiorra and Toushirou.

"Why do I have to do the stupid play?"

"You suggested it, Shiro..." Rin replied.

"I was being sarcastic... Gin is crazy..."

"Alright, at least it's over... next class is... Health with Professor Ukitake." The two walked towards the next class. They entered the room and sat down when a silver-haired teacher walked in, his silvery ears twitching.

"Welcome! This is health! I'm so glad that everyone is..." Ukitake bent over and coughed up a bunch of blood.

"OHMYGAWD! Are you alright?" Someone stood up to help him.

"Yeah... just my TB acting up..."

"Great... a red-neck for an English teacher, and a sick dude for a Health teacher... what else is there? A drunk for the Alcohol teacher?" Toushirou slumped into his chair and they all sat through the lesson. When the class ended, Rin skipped out, Toushirou followed close behind. They both got to their room and shut the door.

"Well, that was an interesting first day!" Rin chirped.

"I think you can drop the act, it's just us here..." Toushirou threw his bag onto the floor next to his bed and then fell back onto his bed.

"Fine..." Rin's normally optimistic expression turned to one of a goth/emo. "Why the hell are all the classes so fucked up? A sick guy for a health teacher... A fucking red-neck for an English teacher? What the hell? What is wrong with this fucking school?" Rin just started yelling.

"Too much... the room's getting hotter and the bed's on fire..."

"Wha? oh..." Rin calmed down and cooled off the bed, then the room when she went back to her normal optimistic expression. "It was fun to let loose a bit."

"Yeah, but how are we going to explain the burn marks?"

"... Cigarettes?" Rin suggested.

"Someone say Cigarettes?" Hichigo popped his head in from the extra door.

"What the hell?" Toushirou fell off his bed. "Where did you come from?"

"The extra door... so, what's this about cigarettes?"

"I found one and it burned the bed." Rin pointed to the burn mark.

"Ehh... that's quite the burn..." Hichigo cocked his head, then smirked.

"I smell cream..." Rin said.

"Cream?" Toushirou commented.

"Yeah, and cookies, but Toushirou smells like cookies, so who smells like cream?"

"Maybe he does..." Ichigo leaned at the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi." Rin said. "Strawberries... it smells like strawberries now..." Rin's eyes opened in happiness. "STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM!" Rin shouted then started laughing.

"Hey... not funny..." Ichigo grumbled. "Better than chocolate and cookies." She smirked.

"Oi! Chocolate is delicious!" Rin exclaimed. "It's creamy and silky and full of goodness!" she smiled.

"Erm... yeah..." Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"I know! Chocolate's the best! Ichi here won't let me have it though, she says it makes me too hyper! As if I could be too hyper..." Hichigo crossed his arms.

"Yes you can. Come on, Let's leave them be and you have homework to do." Ichigo muttered, dragging her protesting albino brother through the door.

"That was... interesting." Rin blinked.

"No kidding..." Tōshirō sighed. "Come on... finish up your homework and get to sleep."

"Right, right... I know." she sighed, completing all of her homework and then climbing into bed. "Night Shiro-Chan."

"Night Baka-Rin." Tōshirō muttered, rolling over as both of them soon fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it? tell me what you think? first days go fast... xD**

**Anyway... i think i will use... 5-6 more ocs for this, but no promises.  
**


End file.
